Gancanagh
Origins The origins of the Gancanagh lay in Irish and Scottish mythology, legend and folklore. In Ireland, it is known far and wide as a slightly more innocuous, less nocturnal version of the Incubus; in Scotland, though, its exploits seem somewhat more tame. As the creature is Fay in nature, the Gancanagh is also said to be a relative of the Leprechaun, Clurichaun, Far Darrig, and even the British Redcap. It is unknown for absolutely sure, even among seasoned researchers, but it is likely a member of the seelie court, despite its rather randy behavior. Appearance A handsome male fay, the Gancanagh typically has red, brown or black hair (although blond ones are occasionally seen). It is more handsome than the average man, and can often be seen with a wooden smoking pipe in its mouth. However, fay cannot stand smoke, and so the Gancanagh will never actually use the pipe (this is undoubtedly just to appear more suave or charming to any potential lovers). The Gancanagh commonly wears the attire of well-dressed middle-to-upper class Irishmen or Scotsmen. Behavior Unlike the Incubus (with whom it is often compared), the Gancanagh is fairly laid-back and has no problem with males (of their own or another species); it especially enjoys, among men, the opportunity to hear and tell raunchy jokes. It is also very flirtatious with women, but often refrains from physical contact with a woman, unless it finds her attractive. The only true problem the Gancangh has with other beings, in fact, is an overwhelming phobia of commitment, responsibility and serious relationships. While the Gancanagh loves mating with women (sometimes even numerous partners at a time), it prefers to sow its "wild oats" as much as possible; being too affectionate frightens it away; and being with the same woman for too long results in it getting bored (and eventually emotional cruelty; in particular, manipulating the woman for entertainment). It is especially hedonistic, and sees anything short of a life fully-devoted to pleasure as a highly unattractive prospect. In particular, it is somewhat nocturnal, fond of nighttime activity, and craves the warmth of a fireplace (often, its idea of romance is not complete without a warm, roaring hearth or a bonfire). Because of its personality (its fiery, passionate desire for the opposite sex, fondness of a pipe it cannot smoke, and especial desire to warm itself by any fireplace it should happen by), the Gancanagh was speculated in Scotland to have some preternatural connection to the element of fire. This speculation is generally accepted. Abilities A Gancanagh is incredibly handsome and charming. Endowed naturally with highly attractive physical characteristics, it is more than easy for the Gancanagh to find the mates it so desires. Moreover, it is gifted with a silver tongue, capable of talking its way into nearly any woman's heart (and her bed). Among this fay's primary abilities, however, is its production of an addictive, intoxicating substance from its skin. When sexually-mature females come into contact with it, they are instantly hooked. Then, the Gancanagh may allow its female followers to bear its children, turn them against one another for its own amusement, or even have them fight for it or otherwise serve it...all in exchange for them to make physical contact with it. It is a sad role for the female to play, however, as the addiction is so powerful that many of the Gancanagh's lovers end up ostracized from society, labeled as promiscuous floosies; that is, if they don't die, when it leaves, of substance withdrawal (similar to a drug addict), first. In fact, the only naturally-occurring substance in the Material Realm known to match or exceed the high produced by a Gancanagh's touch is the Lotus; for this reason, a very small portion of affected women even go off to join the tribes of the Lotus-Eaters, to spend the rest of their days on permanent drug rehab. Category:Mythical Being Category:European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Celtic Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Irish Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Medieval European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Fay Category:Single-Gender Race Category:Darkness/Shadow/Corruption Category:Fire Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic Category:Poison/Chemical/Drug Category:G